Imperfect World
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Happiness is all that should matter in love. Things like gender have no meaning in a perfect society. Red x Lucas A fic for my birthday.


There were some things Lucas could only wish for. Things that may sound strange or stupid, especially coming from a child like him. Whether they would be wishful thinking like being able to bring Claus back or having the world be fully accepting or whether it would the minuscule things like being able to make his mother's omelettes or being able to understand love.

He guessed that there was only one place at one time where those stupid desires came true. That was the whole of Tazmily Village. That was his former home where happiness can be found, where acceptance can be found, where love can be found.

Tazmily was the perfect paradise. Was. It was the kind of paradise where equality was promoted and things like money had no meaning. People helped others simply because they wanted to. There was no ruling god in their village, in fact there wasn't belief of a god at all. There was the the Great Dragon who protects the island but as far as gods go he was treated with the utmost respect, he just wasn't a 'god' though. Along with that, there was the acceptance of gay love in the island. He remembered how his mother would tease about how he and Fuel should get married, despite being boys. Nobody cared, it was accepted.

That's where we get onto our main point. Lucas is in love. More specifically in love with a boy. In this world where things like religion and sexual preference divided people, he was one who would be accused of committing 'sin'. That sin was being in love and being happy about it. The ones who watched the matches of Smash include those of a religious sort. Those who would immediately disapprove of him loving a boy. He never understood that, why homosexuality was always such a big deal to these people. You love somebody of the same gender big whoop. In Tazmily it was the same as being in love with somebody of a different gender. It was still that pure feeling of love.

Of course though something like that is absolutely forbidden in these tournaments. It has been banned ever since it's creation. There was no ill will against homosexuality, no it had nothing to do with hatred or disgust or even misunderstanding! It was what the audiences around the world would think. Homosexuality is, for no reason, labelled as a form of adultery and therefore must be shielded from children's eyes. Why? Lucas wonders as to why people here don't accept it.

Maybe his love would understand though or maybe somebody can explain to him why there was so much hatred over homosexuality. Isn't homosexuality just another part of yourself? Like a personality or a feeling, it didn't hurt others though. If fact, the ones in the relationship are usually the happy ones. It doesn't make sense to persecute people for wanting to find happiness.

It was maybe because he doesn't know the history of the world. Leder had explained to him, Duster, Kumatora, and Boney that everybody had their memories erased of the outside world. That records of before the island were completely erased, the only one who kept the memories was Leder himself. He told him it was because of ties to the world before but now that Lucas thought about it, it was probably because of how the world before was. For it to go to destruction the only thing Lucas could think of was that the world was pretty bad.

He shouldn't judge what the world before was though, he never lived in it. Or... is the world he's living in right now the same world that fell to destruction? Maybe he shouldn't dwell too much upon it though, that's what the law of attraction believes.

A world truly equal, it was real and it existed. Lucas lived in it for about nine years before it went to ruin by the likes of the Pig King. Was that it? Can a perfect world not truly exist, only leading to ruin?

He was rambling on too much. All that mattered was his love right? That he loved somebody and that love would make his family proud. It was simply because he had found love that made him happy that counted. That's what should count, that he was content and did not hurt anybody for it.

He sighed. Maybe love didn't matter in the world. Maybe the only thing that mattered was reproduction which didn't occur with homosexuality. But if that was the case what was the point of humanity living on? Or the point of telling teenage girls not to have sex? Shouldn't happiness be considered? Millions of children are either living in the streets or inside orphanages feeling unhappy with no reason to live. A life like that isn't worth living for unless you have plans for happiness in the future.

He shook his head. He would always think too much on these sort of things. It was because of his rambling curiosity that Samus nicknamed him Little Shulk. He didn't really consider it an insult though, Shulk was very nice to him, almost like a big brother. He was nothing like Claus though and if anything his friend Reyn reminded him more of Claus.

In this situation what would Claus think? He would say something like 'follow your heart' or 'be happy with everything you do'. That's exactly what he should be doing at this point, just be happy and follow what he believes is right.

The words 'I love you' repeated in his head so that he would not forget what he came here to say. What anybody else thinks doesn't matter, only the person who he loved mattered. With his hand clutched to his chest he knocked on the door of his love's room. Even if meant permanent ban from the Smash Tournaments he didn't care because this was his only chance.

Red had opened the door and at that moment he told him the words he wanted to say.

He had told him this.

"_You're the answer to a person like me._

_Even when I talk too harshly._

_Even when I don't make any sense._

_You're the answer to a person like me._

_Even though I can't explain._

_That's how I feel inside. Should I just die? Yeah_."

...

**AN: Today is my birthday! I decided to write Lucas x Red as my own birthday present (this ship is awesome AF). I hope it wasn't too confusing because it was just me doing typing away. I hope you liked it!**

**This is one of my two headcanons on why both Lucas and Red aren't in Smash 4. The community doesn't approve of their gay relationship and the whole incident with 'Won't Somebody Spread the Ocean?'**


End file.
